


a casual affair

by lazyfish



Series: a casual affair [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Bath Sex, Casual Sex, Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration in One Hole, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Not much plot but it's there, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism, tinder au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 04:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/pseuds/lazyfish
Summary: When Melinda gets a Tinder account, all she wants is sex. She doesn’t expect to fall in love with Bobbi Morse and her self-proclaimed ‘sort-of boyfriend’ Lance Hunter, but if there’s one thing Mel knows, it’s to expect the unexpected.





	1. Chapter 1

Melinda May never expected to have to create a Tinder account. She knows that there were people who found more than just booty calls on Tinder, but she’s certain everyone would admit that casual sex was its primary function. Mel didn’t consider herself a casual sex kind of person, but after a two-year dry spell, she was finally giving in. She needs more than just her own damn hands.

After a quick debate she had decided to mark herself as only interested in women. She didn’t trust the fuckboys on Tinder, so it was safer to say she was just into chicks even if she swung both ways.

It feels kind of sleazy to scroll through people’s pictures and judge them based only on that and twenty or so words, but she’s  _ horny _ , damnit. Some people seem to be looking for true love - bless their souls - but one woman in particular catches Melinda’s eye, not in small part due to the fact that her profile explicitly states she’s only looking for casual sex. Mel had put a similar disclaimer on her own profile, so she’s glad to find someone like-minded.

A minute after swiping right, Melinda gets the notification that she and the tall blonde she had previously noted were matched. She’s wondering who’s supposed to make the first move when a message pops on the screen.

_ [Bobbi]:  _ Do I need to do pickup lines if I just want to fuck?

_ [Melinda]:  _ Nope, don’t think they’re necessary.

_ [Bobbi]:  _ Cool. I hate forced flirting

_ [Melinda] _ : Ditto.

_ [Melinda]:  _ So, you free tonight?

_ [Bobbi]:  _ As a matter of fact, I am

They decide on a meeting place and five minutes later, Mel is in the car on her way to her first lay in literal years. She’s not going to mention that part to Bobbi, though - it seems like it’ll be a lot of pressure.

Mel parks in the motel she agreed to meet Bobbi at and tries not to think about how likely it is she’s being lured to her death. She didn’t bring her gun, but she does have her taser, and her badge in the glove compartment. Hopefully she won’t need any of it, though. She knocks on the door, and sighs in relief when the woman who answers it looks just like her pictures - except maybe taller than Mel had expected.

“Hey,” Bobbi says, beckoning Mel inside. She’s not sure what kind of small talk is appropriate for a hookup, so she doesn’t talk at all.

“Before we do anything, I wanted to establish some ground rules, if that’s alright?” Bobbi asks. Mel nods, glad for Bobbi taking charge.

“There’s not a chance of either of us getting pregnant, correct?” Mel nods her agreement to the statement. “I’m clean; is there anything I should know about you?” Mel shakes her head. These are all things she probably should have thought of herself, but she’s jittery with nerves, and it’s been a hot second since she’s had one of these pre-sex discussions.

“I don’t want to be kissed on the mouth, if that’s alright.” Mel sighs in relief - that had been her one stipulation as well, and it’s easier for Bobbi to say it first. “And after…?”

“After, I’ll go,” Mel asserts. Bobbi had rented the room, so it was only right that she could stay in it if she wanted to.

That’s all there really is to say, and an awkward silence hangs in the air until Bobbi shrugs her shoulders and begins peeling her shirt off. She’s not wearing lingerie, but her bra also isn’t the run-of-the-line nude that Mel favored most days. It’s funny, Mel thinks, how a black bra can seem so much more enticing even if it’s not fancy. She follows Bobbi’s lead, stripping off her own shirt quickly.

Mel’s surprised when there’s suddenly another body in her space. “Okay?” Bobbi asks, breathing onto Mel’s neck as one of her hands splays across Mel’s naked stomach. Melinda nods, a shiver running up her spine at Bobbi’s sudden closeness and warmth. Her perfume is light, and something - probably her shampoo - smells nice and fruity.

“Are you normally this cerebral?” Bobbi asks. She kisses Mel’s neck, and Mel stutters out a quiet laugh.

“No, not normally.” She still doesn’t want to admit how long it’s been since the last time she was in this situation. Melinda lifts her hands up from her sides, running her hands over the exposed expanse of Bobbi’s skin. Mel’s surprised to feel the muscles on Bobbi. She looked good, yes, but it felt good, too, to be able to trace every line.

“Can I?” Bobbi asks, fingering the clasp of Mel’s bra before kissing her neck again. Mel nods, and the bra falls to the floor. Mel decides that copying Bobbi has been doing well for her so far, so she fumbles with Bobbi’s bra until it joins hers on the ground.

“Bed?” Mel nods, yelping when Bobbi cups her ass and scoops her off her feet to deposit them both on the bed. For a moment Bobbi looks concerned that she’d overstepped her bounds, but Mel gives her a slight nod and lays back on the bed.

Bobbi looks nothing short of thrilled at having Mel beneath her, and the cautious excitement in Mel’s abdomen flares into something more. Bobbi licks a line down Mel’s collarbone, mouth warm and inviting. She continues by kissing down Mel’s sternum, seemingly oblivious to the way Mel’s nipples have hardened at the increased contact.

The scrape of teeth on her skin shocks Mel at first, but it’s not unwelcome, especially because immediately after Bobbi latches onto one of her nipples. Mel, who had been relatively still, takes that as an opportunity to reach up and tweak Bobbi’s nipple between her forefinger and thumb. The noise Bobbi makes encouraged Mel, and she reaches her other hand as well, kneading Bobbi’s breasts as the blonde’s mouth continues to explore her body.

Bobbi takes her time, tracing the outline of Mel’s abs with her tongue, pausing only to dip her tongue into Mel’s navel. It’s at about that point that Mel can no longer reach Bobbi, so she begins formulating a plan of how to reciprocate.

Her opportunity comes when Bobbi reached the waistband of Mel’s pants, her kisses halting when she reaches the line of fabric. Mel sits up to get better leverage to slip out of her pants, and Bobbi does the same. Mel doesn’t take off her underwear yet. Rather than letting them return to their previous positions when they’re done taking off the clothing, Mel settles herself in the reverse position, her head between Bobbi’s legs and the blonde’s in between hers.

“How original,” Bobbi mutters. Rather than sounding petulant, though, she sounds amused.

“There are only so many ways we can both have a good time at once,” Mel answers, unperturbed. Bobbi cracks a smile, but doesn’t retort. This is just a casual affair, after all - they both want to get off and be done with it. Or at least, that’s what Mel wants.

Bobbi’s panties match her bra, plain black, but Mel is more interested in what lies underneath. She reaches to push the fabric to the side, but is momentarily distracted when Bobbi presses her mouth to Mel’s crotch, wordlessly searching for something. She seems to find whatever she was looking for, moving Mel’s panties to the side and sliding a finger in with little fanfare. A low noise slips out of Mel, and she takes a moment to savor how different Bobbi’s fingers feel from her own.

Mel’s determined not to be outdone, though. She finishes clearing any barrier between her and Bobbi’s pussy, and begins a slow but thorough exploration of the area with the pads of her fingers. She and Bobbi have different styles, Mel thinks, and that’s good - it’s what she needs.

The careful mapping gives Mel an advantage when Bobbi slides in a second finger, because even though Mel’s brain is definitely more sex-addled, she’s able to begin carefully taking Bobbi apart with her tongue.

The wetness between her legs only increased when Bobbi begins to make small sounds of pleasure, obviously enjoying what Mel’s doing with her tongue. It’s good to know her cunnilingus skills haven’t deteriorated in the absence of their use.

If she’s honest, Mel wasn’t sure she was going to finish until she and Bobbi actually started touching each other. That had been the whole goal of the casual sex thing, of course, but there were some people who just couldn’t drive Mel over that edge.

Bobbi is not one of those people. She does something with her fingers that makes Mel feel weak in the knees, and she breathes out a long sigh when Bobbi begins circling her clit.

“Don’t give up on me now, darling,” Bobbi moans, obviously affected by the sudden absence of a tongue on her pussy.

“Wasn’t planning on it,” Mel squeaks out before diving back in. She tries, very hard, not to let up on Bobbi even when her own pleasure becomes almost unbearable, but eventually Mel reaches her wit’s end. All she can do is frantically snap her hips up to meet Bobbi’s hand, obscene noises falling from her lips with every flex of Bobbi’s wrist.

Her orgasm isn’t as intense as it’s been when she’s on her own, but Mel doesn’t even care, because she didn’t have to give it to herself. She still sees stars, and she still feels the blessed sense of release, and that’s all she needs.

Bobbi, however, still needs more, and Mel is not planning on being a selfish lover. When she’s back to herself, Mel begins her task again with a renewed vigor, and it doesn’t take her long to finish Bobbi off. The other woman is beautiful when she cums, all rigid muscle and soft skin, her blonde hair fanning out around her head as she collapses, boneless, onto the bed.

Now that they’ve both gotten what they want, there’s not much else to do. Mel cleans herself up in the motel bathroom, puts her clothes back on, and bids Bobbi goodbye.

This whole casual sex thing is great. Mel could get used to this.

\---

Mel looks down at her phone, and wonders what the hell she’s thinking. Her night with Bobbi had been fun but it was supposed to be just one night. But… Mel sighs, and sends the text.

_ [Melinda]:  _ So, weird question. But I really want some dick and I’m afraid of the boys on Tinder. Do you know anyone who’d be down?

_ [Bobbi]:  _ Actually, I think I do.

_ [Bobbi]:  _ What are your opinions on threesomes?

_ [Melinda]:  _ I’m down. Why?

_ [Bobbi]:  _ My sort-of boyfriend would say yes if I was there

_ [Melinda]:  _ Sort-of boyfriend?

_ [Bobbi]:  _ We don’t do labels, really.

_ [Melinda]:  _ But he knows about last time, right?

_ [Bobbi]:  _ Yeah, of course. But he’s the reason I say casual stuff only

_ [Melinda]:  _ I see.

_ [Bobbi]:  _ Do you want a picture?

_ [Melinda]:  _ Sure

_ [Bobbi]:  _ Which do you want to see first, the face or the goods?

_ [Melinda]:  _ I can’t believe you just called your boyfriend’s penis ‘the goods’

_ [Bobbi]:  _ Sort-of boyfriend. And trust me, it’s very good

_ [Melinda]:  _ Well I’m not fucking his face, so the dick it is

_ [Bobbi]:  _ HunterDick5.jpg

_ [Bobbi]:  _ He’ll totally let you fuck his face too though

_ [Melinda]:  _ Looks good

_ [Bobbi]:  _ Good. Motel again?

_ [Melinda]:  _ Sure thing. Tonight, 7?

_ [Bobbi]:  _ See you then

Mel shows up at the motel room at the appointed time. She knocks loudly, and an unfamiliar man opens it.

“Melinda?” She nods. “I’m Hunter. Nice to meet you.” He doesn’t offer to shake her hand or anything, which is good considering they’re going to be naked together in the near future and that would just be weird. Bobbi hadn’t mentioned her boyfriend’s accent, and Mel finds herself slightly aroused by it - and honestly, by the rest of him, too. He’s got nice arms and a nice ass, and she knows he has a nice cock, too. It won’t be a chore to look at him while they fuck.

“So, the rules,” Hunter says as he leads her into the room. Figures that he’d ask about rules, since Bobbi did as well.  Bobbi’s sitting on the bed, and she waves at Mel.

“I assumed you’d want to use condoms,” Hunter says, gesturing towards a pile of them on one of the end tables. “Didn’t know if you had a preference so I brought a few kinds.” Mel nods, going over to inspect the multicolored assortment. She’s not planning on blowing him (she’s not that generous) so flavored are out, but there’s one that has a warming lube… that’ll feel interesting on her skin. She plucks it out of the pile, handing it to Hunter. He takes it with a businesslike nod.

“And touching?” He prompts.

“Touch anywhere. Kiss below the neck. Dick stays in the vagina,” Melinda says, ticking her rules off the fingers succinctly. She had previously informed Bobbi that she was fine with mouth kisses if the blonde was, but she definitely wasn’t going to kiss Hunter on their first meeting. “If you’re wearing a condom, you can cum in or out. I don’t really care.”

“It’ll be out,” Bobbi informs her. “One of our rules.” Mel jerks her head in Bobbi’s direction. She had almost forgotten that they were sort of a thing and thus had rules of their own.

“Position?” Hunter prompts. Mel lifts her eyebrows at him and he shrugs. “Don’t want to do anything without consent, love. Threesomes can get complicated fast if we’re not all on the same page.”

“How do you feel about doggy?” Mel asks.

Hunter licks his lips, probably subconsciously. It makes Melinda’s pussy throb all the same. “Definitely doable.”

“And I’ll eat Bobbi out while you do that,” she adds, looking to Bobbi for confirmation. The blonde looks delighted with that proposition.

“Safeword?” Hunter prompts. “Just in case.” Nothing kinky was on the agenda, but safe words were useful even outside of kink, especially with strangers. Mel almost regrets not having one with Bobbi previously - though it hadn’t been necessary.

“Ribbons,” Mel replies. Hunter and Bobbi both repeat the word back to her, and she affirms they had heard it correctly with a nod.

“Foreplay?” Bobbi asks. Mel had almost forgotten about that part, probably because she’s psyched herself up so much thinking of someone dicking her down good for the first time in forever.

“Starts now,” Melinda finishes with a shrug. There’s no need to put things off any longer.

Bobbi’s the first one to move, crawling across the bed so she’s at the edge nearest to Melinda. Mel finds herself tangled in a wet, hot kiss that ends with her on top of Bobbi on the bed, both of them still fully clothed.

That doesn’t last long, though. Bobbi hooks her fingers on the waistband of Mel’s jeans, pausing just long enough for Mel to unbutton them before sliding them down the other woman’s legs. Bobbi smiles smugly at the damp patch on Mel’s underwear. “I’m beginning to think you never need foreplay,” she teases.

Mel shrugs carelessly, divesting Bobbi of her pants as well. “I get turned on easily. It’s a blessing and a curse.”

“Oh, I’ll remember that,” Bobbi says with a grin. She levers them up so they’re both sitting, sparing a moment to glance over Mel’s shoulder.

Mel turns to see what Bobbi's looking at, and her heart skips a beat. Hunter's watching both of them with a hungry gleam in his eye. His eyes flick to Bobbi, and he must have liked what he saw there, because in the next moment his pants are pooling on the floor, leaving him in just his shirt and boxers.

The shirt doesn't last long, disappearing over his head with one fluid motion. The cut of his abs is tantalizing, and Melinda's eyes trace the dark line of hair from his navel to the waistband of his boxers. She knows what's underneath them from the picture that Bobbi sent, but she has a primal urge to tell him to take the boxers off  _ now _ .

"You like?" Bobbi asks her. She doesn't seem offended by Mel's rapid shift in attention, and as such Mel's going to try not to make a big deal out of it. She needs to remember that Hunter is Bobbi's, and she's only joining them temporarily - casually, because they all need to blow off a little steam.

"You two look good together," Mel says. The compliment is for both of them, and Bobbi preens under the attention as she finishes stripping both of them down to their underclothing. Bobbi reaches behind Mel's back and unclasps her bra. Mel mirrors the motion for Bobbi, letting out a sigh of appreciation at Bobbi's chest. Even having seen it before doesn't deaden her reaction, and Mel licks her lips.

"Gotta say, you two together is probably going to be the subject of my fantasies for a long while after tonight," Bobbi murmurs as she nibbles at Mel's neck. Mel lifts her chin to give Bobbi better access to her throat, savoring the tiny pricks of pain against the pleasure. She lets herself be still for a while before returning the favor, mapping out the lines of Bobbi's chest and torso. Mel trails a finger down Bobbi's chest, smiling at the heavy-lidded look the blonde gives her.

"Hunter?" Bobbi asks. Mel feels a little bad for forgetting about him, but considering she has Bobbi spread in front of her like this, she thinks she can forgive herself. She twists in time to see Hunter open the packet of the condom. He's about to put it on when Bobbi jumps up from the bed.

"Let me," she says, holding out her hand. Hunter relinquishes the condom easily, and Bobbi says something Mel can't hear to him as she rolls it on. Hunter laughs, brushing a quick kiss to Bobbi's temple before following her back to the bed. His cock is at full mast, and Melinda has to admit, the picture didn't do it any justice.

She opens her mouth to say as much, but she can't get the words out. She doesn't know why she feels so awkward around Hunter. It wasn't as bad with Bobbi, last time - though there are a lot of factors that contributed to that. Maybe, Mel thinks, it's because he's Bobbi's boyfriend. Bobbi's insistence that they're only sort of together is entirely obliterated by the way he looks at her (and, Mel suspects, the way she looks at him, though she hasn't had a chance to observe that particular phenomenon).

"Are you still good for this?" Hunter asks, climbing onto the bed. Melinda nods, stripping off her underwear as Bobbi does the same. "I should probably warn you, sometimes I can get a little too into dirty talk," Hunter says. His fingers begin trailing up the top of her thigh, and a wave of goosebumps overcomes Mel's whole body. "Just tell me if it gets too much?"

Mel nods. She can handle dirty talk, as long as it's not too degrading. She's interested to see what exactly Hunter means by his words. 

Bobbi's sitting with her back against the headboard, legs spread invitingly. "I do believe you wanted something to eat?" She asks, picture-perfect in her innocence. Hunter snorts, but Bobbi only seems to have eyes for Mel. Melinda has determined that there's not really a sexy way to get into their agreed-upon position, so she goes for efficient. She flips herself around so she's on her hands and knees, and then lowers her face so it's pressed directly against Bobbi's sex.

"It's showtime, folks," Bobbi narrates. Hunter chuckles from behind Mel. She becomes acutely aware of his weight behind her, until there's a gentle pressure against her pussy. Hunter's dragging his cock back and forth across her entrance, warning her of what's about to come. She takes a deep, steadying breath, unsure of what to expect after such a long dry spell.

Apparently satisfied with her non-verbal responses, Hunter pushes the tip of his cock into her. Mel lets out a strangled gasp at the sensation. Dildos couldn't hope to emulate the real thing, Mel decides. Hunter's dick stretches her open, not uncomfortably, and she craves more. Bobbi's hand strokes through her hair, and Mel suddenly remembers that she had promised to do more than just be fucked tonight.

"Take your time, honey," Bobbi murmurs, as if sensing Mel's guilt. "Remember, if anyone knows what getting fucked by Hunter feels like, it's me." There's an edge of humor to her voice, and if Bobbi hadn't been speaking too low for Hunter to hear her, Melinda would have suspected that she was trying to tease her boyfriend.

Mel's glad to be absolved of guilt, because she's still adjusting to the feel of Hunter inside her when he pushes deeper, drawing another gasp out of her. His hips aren't pressed against her ass yet, which means there's still more to go, and Mel isn't sure whether she wants to cheer or cry. The scent of Bobbi's arousal thick in her nose isn't helping her with keeping a grip on herself, not in the slightest.

Finally, there's another slow move forward, and their bodies are flush together. Hunter sits there for a moment, allowing her to further acclimate to the feeling of him inside her, and Mel finally feels like she's getting a handle on everything.

After the first few thrusts, things begin to smooth out - having a cock inside her is no longer foreign, and she's able to begin working her mouth over Bobbi, licking long stripes over her entrance. "Good girl," Bobbi sighs, leaning back onto her hands so she can lift her hips up to meet Mel's face. Melinda glows under the praise, moving her tongue more quickly in hopes of hearing more beautiful words fall out of Bobbi's mouth.

Of course, even Bobbi can't distract Mel from Hunter. Mel doesn't know much about him, but what she does know is that he's good at sex - great, even. The rhythm he's set is just quick enough to make her salivate and yearn for more, but not so fast that she feels like she's going to let go too soon. The effect of the warming lube is also causing its fair share of distraction, and Mel can't help but make a few moans as things heat up - literally and metaphorically.

Bobbi’s getting close to the edge, Mel can tell; her grip on the blankets is getting tighter with each passing moment and every swipe of Mel’s tongue causes a more powerful hip thrust.

“You having fun, Bobbi?” Hunter asks from behind Mel. His thrusts don’t change pace when he asks the question, and something about that  _ gets _  Mel.

“Yes,” Bobbi whines. “She’s so good, Hunter.” Bobbi keens long and low as Melinda takes the opening to latch onto her clit. “I just want to watch you fuck her forever.”

Being talked about in that way makes Mel’s pussy throb; she is wanted by two attractive, sexual people, and it feels good.

“I know you’re holding back, Hunter,” Bobbi gasps out as she grinds up into Mel’s mouth. Mel responds with another well-placed swipe of the tongue, and the noise Bobbi makes in response is positively sinful. “Once I cum, you better give it your all.”

Hunter’s responding groan is equally dirty, and Mel finds that in addition to arousal, the anticipation within her is also building steadily. She wants to know what Bobbi is talking about, because if this is Hunter holding back…

Her train of thoughts is interrupted by Bobbi arching up into her mouth one last time, moaning as her orgasm overtakes her. It takes her a few moments, but Bobbi rolls away from Mel, leaving her free to press her face into the mattress, which she does.

The change in Hunter is instantaneous, and Mel understands what Bobbi was alluding to. Hunter’s strokes are deeper now, and harder. He doesn’t need to go any faster, because every time he enters her, her body sings in a way that she’s almost forgotten.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” Hunter murmurs. Right, the dirty talk. Mel can’t respond face-down on the bed, but she doesn’t want to - she’s interested in seeing where Hunter takes this without any direction from her.

“You’re getting close, aren’t you?” He asks. One of his hands reaches down and he strokes a cool finger across her clit. Mel shudders, her inner walls spasming uncontrollably. “You are,” Hunter hums. “You want to cum, don’t you Mel?”

Bobbi takes in a sharp breath and Mel feels like she’s burning up. “Yes,” she manages to whine, voice muffled in the sheets. It’s a shame Hunter didn’t get to dirty talk her more, but she’d much rather finish than hear what else he has to say.

For a long five seconds, there’s nothing but the sound of skin against skin echoing in the hotel room. Then, Mel’s orgasm surprises her. One moment it’s a threat looming on the horizon, and the next it’s upon her, waves of pleasure rolling through her body.

Hunter pulls out and Mel feels her walls flutter around nothing until the last of the waves subside. When she gets her head about her, she checks behind herself in time to see Hunter neatly tying the condom that he had evidently spilled into.

For a long moment, Mel isn’t sure what comes next - who’s supposed to move, or what’s going to happen. Cuddling doesn’t seem to be on the table, considering this was just a fuck date, but walking out hardly seems appropriate either.

“Come,” Bobbi says, gesturing for Mel. The blonde smirks at her own innuendo, and Mel doubts it  was accidental. “Did you have fun?” Bobbi asks when Mel’s tucked into her side. Mel nods wordlessly, eyes trailing Hunter as he moves to the bathroom to wash up.

“I wouldn’t mind doing it again,” Mel says cautiously.

“I don’t think Hunter would, either,” Bobbi hums. “And of course, I’ve established that I find you very attractive, so there’s that, too.” Mel smiles lazily at Bobbi’s proclamation, pleased with herself. Eventually they’re going to have to think about how to exit this situation with minimal awkwardness; now, though, Mel is content to stave off the chill of the room with the warmth of Bobbi’s body. It’s the first time in a long time she’s been truly satisfied.


	2. Chapter 2

Hooking up with Bobbi becomes a semi-regular thing, much to Mel’s surprise. 

When Mel knocks on the door, she's surprised to see Hunter's the one who opens it. He's been mysteriously absent from most of her nights with Bobbi. She hadn't wanted to ask whether it was purposeful or if the two were in the middle of a fight, but from what she can see the former is closer to the truth. Hunter has his jacket on, ready to leave the apartment. 

"Hey," he greets casually. "I'm just heading out. Bobbi's waiting for you in the bedroom." 

The next words out of Mel's mouth shock even her. "You can stay and watch, if you want."

Hunter processes what she's said with his mouth agape. "If Bobbi's fine with it, I'd love to," he stutters. Mel fights against the warmth rising in her cheeks. She still doesn't know how to talk to Hunter about... well, anything. Bobbi comes naturally to her, even more so after sharing a bed so many times, but besides that one time, she and Hunter hadn't even seen each other, let alone talked. 

He doesn't take off his jacket as he follows her down the hallway, hovering in the doorway. Bobbi’s mouth twists down. 

“Mel?” She asks.

“I was thinking… he can stay,” Melinda says. Bobbi’s eyes nearly bug out of her head, but she doesn’t protest the addition whatsoever. There’s a chair in the corner of the bedroom - Mel’s seen it before, and always questioned its purpose - which is convenient at this moment. Hunter looks at her one last time, and she nods. She’s sure she wants this. 

Hunter sits in the chair, allowing Mel to turn her attention to Bobbi. She’s glad to get to spend time with the other woman; she always feels better after they have sex, which Mel is sure has everything to do with the physical release involved. It has nothing to do with Bobbi’s quick wit or her bubbling laughter or other, more emotional, things.

Mel's acutely aware of Hunter in the corner of the room, but instead of making her feel awkward like a small part of her had feared would happen, the extra weight of his eyes is intoxicating. Even as she steps out of her clothes she knows that he's looking, and it feels good. Bobbi seems to have the same opinion, and their movements are quicker and more heated as they  both strive to show off for their voyeur.

Bobbi leans over to kiss her, hands skimming over Mel's sides in a way that can only be called frantic. Melinda whines softly as Bobbi's fingers brush at the sides of her breasts, but don't stay there. The other woman pauses, and moves so she's cupping Melinda's breasts in her palms, weighing them carefully. 

"Lovely," Bobbi breathes. Mel arches her back, pushing her chest forward insistently so that Bobbi will do something more than just hold them. Bobbi gets the message, circling her thumb around Mel's nipples and teasing them until they're hard. Bobbi runs her thumbnail over the peaks, sending a rush of wetness between Mel's thighs.

She wants to turn and look at Hunter, but doesn't want to be even more obvious about how she suddenly thirsts for his attention and approval. She doesn't have the time to before Bobbi pushes her back against the bed, pinning Mel down easily. She leans her head down to press a kiss against Mel's ear, and then whispers, "Hunter's hard." Mel groans at the image her mind conjures of Hunter's cock straining against his jeans. He was hard from watching her, and that makes her breaths come faster.

Bobbi smiles coquettishly down at Mel, and eases off of her. "I have an idea of how we can have some fun tonight," the blonde says. She reaches over to the bedside table, opening the drawer and pulling out a small bullet vibrator. Mel swallows hard, legs already falling open for Bobbi. Her center feels hot and she knows she's already dripping wet, courtesy of Bobbi's careful touches and Hunter's persistent gaze.

Her eyes slide closed as the buzzing of the vibrator starts. Mel doesn't want to know it's coming; part of the fun of it is the initial moment of shock before the pleasure sets in. She trusts Bobbi not to do anything too wild, and that trust isn't ill-founded. 

The first time the vibrator touches her skin it's just below her belly button. The bees swarming in Mel’s stomach thanks to nerves buzz even louder, and it’s only then that she realizes nervousness has been replaced by arousal. 

Mel tries to be patient, letting Bobbi drag the vibrator down in a slow, smooth line, but it's harder the closer and closer it gets to where she wants it. Mel's entire body feels warmer than usual, most of all her pussy. The cool air of the bedroom is doing nothing to contain the fever - if anything, it makes it worse.

The vibrator stops making contact with her skin, and Mel whimpers, eyes opening to see Bobbi's devilish smirk. She doesn't have to say anything for Mel to know that she's going to be mean tonight, if only for the sake of their audience. She relaxes against the bed again, a silent acceptance of what Bobbi's going to do to her. 

The next touch comes on the insides of her thigh, painting a line closer and closer to Mel's entrance, until it disappears at the last minute. The same thing happens with her other thigh, and even though Mel knows it's going to happen, she still groans when the pressure is released.

"Hold on for just a moment," Bobbi murmurs to Mel. She grabs a pillow from the head of the bed, folding it in half and settling it in between her thighs. Bobbi grinds down on the pillow, a sigh of satisfaction escaping from between her lips. "God, this feels so good, and I'm not even moving." There's a glint in Bobbi's eyes, and Mel understands why when she hears Hunter's breath hitch in his throat, even from his position on the chair.

Mel turns to look at Hunter, and sees that when Bobbi told her earlier he was hard, she wasn't kidding. The tent in his jeans is impressive, and he looks like he desperately wants to touch it. Mel doesn't want to look away from him and his flushed cheeks, not even when Bobbi sets the vibrator down against her skin again. 

"Oh, fine," Bobbi murmurs. "Mel, darling, sit up and turn around, would you?" Mel obeys eagerly, spreading her legs so Hunter has a premier view of her pussy. Bobbi's hand wraps around her from behind, and Bobbi flicks the vibrator onto the next highest setting before beginning to drag it in lazy circles around Mel's entrance.

"Please," she mews, hips lifting off the bed as she searches for more pressure. Hunter groans, the loudest sound he's made so far. Mel watches his hips twitch in the air, thrusting into nothingness. She feels dizzy with the power she has over Hunter right now, so dizzy that she almost falls over when Bobbi pushes the vibrator against her entrance. Mel's inner walls clench, anticipating something to hold onto, but there's nothing there. Technically there's nothing stopping her from fucking herself with her own fingers, but Mel isn't sure it would actually feel better than what's happening to her right now.

The bed doesn't creak, but it does begin to move more when Bobbi begins humping her pillow more enthusiastically. She can't apply an even pressure with the vibrator while grinding on the pillow. Mel would normally find that frustrating, but it just means that she has an excuse to show off more for Hunter, her hips chasing Bobbi's hand with every stroke. Eventually Bobbi stops  even trying to tease Melinda with the vibrator, too focused on chasing her own ecstasy as she rides the pillow harder and harder.

"Fuck," Bobbi gasps, hips sliding against the pillow. "I love when he watches, Mel, it gets me so wet, and you're here, and fuck, I'm so close..." Bobbi ruts down against the pillow, hard, and tosses her head back in a silent scream as she releases.

In the brief seconds after Bobbi's orgasm when nothing is happening, Mel finds her eyes inexplicably drawn to Hunter. He's looking at them both intensely, but not ogling, exactly. He's looking at Mel and Bobbi like they're works of art, to be worshipped and cherished, not leered at. Mel feels like something's shifted, but she can't put words to it. Hunter's gaze meets hers, and Mel’s stomach squirms when the corners of his mouth tick up.

The moment's ended when Mel's eyes snap shut, the sudden sensation of the vibrator against her clit overriding every rational thought she has.

"You like it when he watches, too," Bobbi says throatily, kissing Mel's neck as she settles behind the shorter woman. "I thought I was wet, baby, but I hadn't felt you." Bobbi's fingers press against Mel's entrance, the vibrator disappearing from Mel's clit. Bobbi dips her fingers in, humming. She draws her now-slick fingers up Mel's body, until they're nudging against Mel's lips.

Melinda opens her mouth, tongue reaching out to wrap around Bobbi's fingers. The taste of her own juices is musky and sweet and foreign. A long, guttural groan comes out of Hunter's throat, and Mel opens her eyes in time to see his hips jerk into the air. She sucks Bobbi's fingers into her mouth, and he repeats the motion. His groan is even lower than before, and Mel shivers.

Bobbi's hand, now slick with spit, dives back between Mel's legs with a renewed vigor, two fingers pumping in and out at a furious pace. Mel wonders what happened to the vibrator. As soon as the thought crosses her mind, Bobbi presses the object in question to her clit again. Mel doesn't close her eyes this time, instead seeking out eye contact with Hunter. His Adam's apple bobs when she looks at him, and Mel doesn't doubt Bobbi can feel her insides spasm.

"Ooh, naughty girl," Bobbi breathes. "You like that?" Mel nods immediately. She definitely likes when Hunter watches. Bobbi clicks the vibrator up higher. The air rushes out of Mel's lungs in one strangled groan, and she's not helped by the way Hunter's still-hard cock jerks in his pants at the sound. The swarm of bees in Mel's insides is coalescing into something much hotter, and it sits heavily in her stomach as Bobbi continues her ministrations.

"Please," Mel whimpers as Bobbi slides a third finger in. "Please, more." The vibrator's on the highest setting now, and as much as she wants to look at Hunter, Mel can't do anything but close her eyes and focus on the feelings Bobbi's eliciting. She's talented with her fingers and the vibrator both, and the heat inside Mel just keeps getting more and more intense. It's almost painful, but Mel can't help but relish the pain.

Her sounds of pleasure become higher in pitch, in time with every thrusts of Bobbi's fingers. Even with her eyes closed Mel knows both Bobbi and Hunter have their full attention on her, and  _ God _ that's hot. "F-f..." she stutters out as Bobbi rolls the vibrator over her clit. "Fuck," she groans - and then she's gone.

"That's it," Bobbi murmurs as Mel's coming down from her high. "Good girl," she praises. "You look so pretty like that, do you know that?" Mel doesn't answer, choosing instead to lean back against Bobbi's solid warmth. 

"Hunter's been such a good boy watching us," Bobbi says to Mel, just loud enough for Hunter to hear. "Do you think we should give him a reward?" Mel perks up at that, looking over at Hunter. Instead of looking eager, though, bright slashes of pink appear on his cheeks.

"I already came," he whispers, looking embarrassed. "I was going to hold on, but then Mel..." He doesn't finish the sentence, choosing instead to unzip his pants and show them the evidence -  his cock, messy with cum. Mel finds herself growing warm, too. She caused that.

“Such a shame,” Bobbi murmurs, barely loud enough for Mel to hear. She beckons Hunter with one finger, and he makes his way over to the bed, collapsing next to them.

Bobbi crawls over to Hunter almost instantly, and Mel stretches lazily as she watches Bobbi take off Hunter’s jeans and boxers. “I need to clean up the mess,” she tells Hunter.

“No one’s stopping you,” Hunter answers. Bobbi spends the next minute licking his cock in slow, methodical strokes, and Melinda watches curiously as Hunter tangles his fingers through Bobbi’s hair, breathing out a soft  _ darling _ any time he particularly enjoys what her tongue is doing. 

The show gives Mel time to cool off enough that she’s not worried about getting in a car accident on her way home, and she has a feeling that Hunter and Bobbi would prefer if she left so they could finish whatever they’re starting.

She gathers her clothes, and Bobbi pauses her ministrations on Hunter long enough to walk Mel to the door. 

When Bobbi kisses Melinda goodnight, Hunter’s cum is on her lips, and it’s all Mel can think about up until the moment sleep takes her.

\---

Mel wakes up with sweat pouring down her body and a distinct dampness between her legs. She glances over at her clock and sees that it’s just after six, which puts her in the amazing position of having woken up way too early, but not early enough to get to go back to sleep. 

She groans. Mel’s certain that whatever dream she was having immediately before waking up was sex related, but she can’t for the life of her remember what it was about. Now she’s just tired and horny - a combination she doesn’t particularly enjoy. (She’s also more than a little angry - she’s been getting laid semi-regularly, and  _ now _ is when her body decides to start with the sex dreams? Not cool. Unless her sex dream had just been a replay of what had happened to her last night, which is… slightly more cool.)

At least getting up early means that she has more time to shower, and therefore more time to blow off some steam. Mel pads into the bathroom, stripping off her clothes and turning the shower on. The steam fills the room as she goes about the rest of her morning routine, using the bathroom and brushing her teeth and mentally preparing for her day. 

She steps under the shower head, foot sliding a little on the slick tile. As she steadies herself, Mel feels the ghost of a hand on her hip, a moment snatched from her dream. She tries to focus on the sensation and see if she can remember the moments surrounding it, but it seems like the harder she tries to grasp the memory, the quicker it slips away from her. 

Mel sighs, and begins her normal shower steps, massaging shampoo in and rinsing it out while she ruminates. She feels like there’s something important about the dream, but she can’t put her finger on it. Conditioner goes in her hair, and she removes the shower head from its holder to keep the conditioner from being washed out… and to do other things. 

She grasps the shower head firmly in her left hand, and with her right begins to explore her body. Mel slides her hand down her chest, weighing her breast in her hand as she tweaks her nipple. The motion brings back another dream sensation, and Mel closes her eyes, focusing on her breathing as she tries her best not to let the dream fade. 

It does, though, and she huffs in annoyance as her hand travels lower. She moves past her stomach and down between her legs, sighing gratefully when her fingers move across her clit. Her body has been aching for this since she woke up, but Mel’s been astutely ignoring it until this exact moment. She flicks her lit with her thumb, and another fragment of her dream rushes over her. 

_ “Hunter,” Dream Melinda whines. “Do that again!” And Hunter is there, smiling lazily at her.  _

_ “Do this again?” He asks, pressing into her clit again.  _

Oh, holy fucking shit. She had had a sex dream about Lance Hunter. 

Mel is expecting that to shut her down, because it is very not good that she’s having a sex dream about anyone, let alone her fuck buddy’s romantic entanglement, but that doesn’t happen. If anything, the knowledge winds her up more. Hunter is the forbidden fruit, and fantasizing about him is enticing and new. It’s even better, because even though he’s not allowed, Mel had had experience with him before. She knows what it’s like - she can imagine his smile and the way he holds himself and his voice with ease. She knows the weight of his eyes. It feels a little wrong and a little dirty, but she wants him. 

She bites her lip, and bites the bullet, sliding the shower head between her legs and thinking of Hunter. She imagines him in the shower with him - him holding the shower head. Mel moves her hand closer, the pressure of the water increasing as the distance decreases. That’s what Hunter would do - quick and efficient, punishing even. He seemed to take an absurd amount of joy from watching her and Bobbi get off, so he would want to tease her to the edge as quickly as possible. 

Mel leans back against the shower wall, and shoves her free hand between her legs as well, toying with her clit even as the water pounds against it. She conjures the image of Hunter sitting behind her, and how if he was there she would be leaning against warm muscle instead of cold tile. He would kiss her neck - or maybe bite it. Bobbi always seemed to have hickeys when they were together. Biting, then. She shivers at the thought of teeth against her skin, wishing that she had another hand to simulate the experience. 

Her hands are still busy, though, contributing to the fast, steady build of pressure in her stomach. Mel’s caught halfway between fantasy and reality, and it’s causing her to climb higher quicker. In her dream, she and Hunter both had the stamina of teenagers - and the sensitivity of them, too. Every touch had been brand new to her, the pleasure shocking and foreign. In reality, she’s been touched hundreds of times, even though most of them were by her own hand. But the newness of it all is seeping through the cracks, and that’s what’s letting her get so close so fast. 

Mel falls apart with a single choked gasp, sliding down the wall as her knees give out beneath her. 

She took a few moments to collect herself and steady her rushed breathing. Mel only stood when she was certain her legs could support her, and then carefully replaced the shower head in its holster so she could finish washing herself. 

She needed to talk to Bobbi about this. 

—

The first time they fall asleep together, it’s not after sex. Well, not  _ exactly _ sex - it really depends on who you ask (and really, only crusty old white men would consider their fooling around to be sex). 

They’re all in the bed, in various states of nudity. Hunter’s shirt was abandoned in the hallway when Bobbi had insisted on kissing his shoulders, and Mel had lost both her shorts and bra - though not her shirt - in the living room. Bobbi’s the only one who’s still fully clothed, but that’s just because the dress she’s wearing can easily be pushed up over her hips. 

Mel somehow ended up in the middle, a position she doesn’t mind. Bobbi’s tugs her shirt down to expose her breast, and starts kneading the sensitive flesh between her fingers, avoiding Mel’s nipple while still straying dangerously close to it. Hunter’s hand slides between her thighs, and his intent is obviously just to tease her. He pets and strokes in an irregular rhythm that’s nice, but not nice enough to build any more tension.

Bobbi’s hips writhe against Mel’s thigh, and the movement pushes Mel back into Hunter. She sighs a little at his obvious erection, trying not to think about him and that stupid dream, but failing miserably. She turns her head lazily towards him, reaching her chin up for a kiss. He hesitates just a beat, but fits his mouth over hers. His hips scoop forward and Mel shoves her ass back to meet them. Bobbi whines at the lack of contact, but quickly seems to realize what Mel and Hunter are doing.

Bobbi’s pupils go wide, and Mel knows she’s opened the floodgates in Bobbi’s mind. She had meant to tell Bobbi about the dream, but there was no way to tell your sort-of girlfriend (and yes, that was what Bobbi had become in her head) that you had a sex dream about her sort-of boyfriend and may also be finding him attractive in more than an ‘I desperately need dick’ way. 

When did her life get this complicated?

Hunter solves the entire problem by pulsing forward again, allowing Mel to get close enough to Bobbi that the blonde could resume her previous motions. They continue on like that for what might have been an hour, casual kisses mingling with heated ones. The more they touch her, the more Mel realizes that this has gone far, far beyond casual.

Her falling asleep between them just makes her point for her.


	3. Chapter 3

If she was smart, Mel would have dropped Bobbi and Hunter like they were hot. When casual sex starts being not casual, you run - that keeps everyone from getting hurt. But she can’t just run, because she cares about them. It kind of sucks, because the caring makes her want to be around them more, not less. 

And they let her. They let her come over to watch a movie, or eat dinner, or do things that aren’t sex. Some nights they don’t even  _ mention _ sex, which is weird. Mel’s stuck. She considers only texting Bobbi when she wants to fuck, but every time she thinks of doing that, Bobbi’ll send her a cute puppy picture or a joke or something stupid Hunter said, and Melinda can’t imagine not having that. 

It’s weird, to be at their place and not fuck like bunnies, but even on the nights they do have sex, Mel finds herself increasingly distracted by feelings of the non-physical variety. Feelings of warmth, of belonging, of home. 

Mel’s just going to keep believing it’s just the endorphins talking.

\---

When she wakes up in the morning, Mel feels sticky and sore, but in the best possible way. Both Bobbi and Hunter are asleep, so she takes a quick shower to wash away the sweat and fluids. She needs to get ready for work, and if either of them were in the shower with her, she would’ve spent much longer in there than necessary. 

Bobbi and Hunter begin to stir as she pads around in the bedroom in her towel, trying to remember which drawer she had put her change of clothes in. 

“Bottom left,” Bobbi says sleepily. Mel thinks the woman is a mind reader - it’s kind of uncanny. 

“Hunter and I are going to take a bath,” Bobbi tells Mel, kissing her neck gently. “I’d offer to let you join, but…” But she’s already clean. What a shame. Mel takes the bundle of her clothing out of the drawer, following Bobbi back into the bathroom even though she has no business being there. 

Hunter’s already in the tub with the tap turned on. The water has obviously just been started, because Hunter’s still mostly dry. There’s not enough water to cover his crotch, and even from across the bathroom Mel can see he’s sporting some impressive morning wood. 

Mel suddenly does not want to put on her clothes.

The bath continues to fill, and Bobbi steps into it, straddling Hunter with impressive ease and grace. She leans forward to kiss his jaw, and Hunter’s hands reach up to smooth along her shoulder blades. They’re murmuring to each other, the words too low for Mel to hear, but she’s entranced. She suddenly understands extremely well why Hunter enjoys voyeurism so much; watching two beautiful people together does things to Mel’s insides.

The water level has since risen enough that Mel can’t see anything above either of their shoulders. She doesn’t need to see what’s happening to know the moment Hunter slides into Bobbi, though - she makes a perfect gasping sound when he enters her, head falling forward onto Hunter as she slides down.

Mel almost doesn’t realize where her fingers are going until they’re there, circling her entrance with curious excitement. 

“You’re so wet, sweetheart,” Hunter groans. Even though the words aren’t meant for her, Mel pretends they are, pressing her fingers against her pussy with more pressure than before. The statement proves true. Mel tries not to think about the fact that she needs to leave for work soon. There’s time, she tells herself; she has time.

The faint sound of water sloshing against the edge of the bathtub becomes louder as Hunter and Bobbi begin to move with more vigor, slowly climbing from a languid pace to a fast one. It’s not yet the frantic thrusts that they’re both inclined towards before they cum, but they’re both obviously interested in finishing sooner rather than later. Apparently slow morning sex is not their style, which doesn’t surprise Mel in the slightest.

It’s even nicer considering she’s working on a tight time limit, and she wants to finish, too - especially since she had elected not to masturbate in the shower. Mel closes her eyes somewhere along the way, letting the sounds Bobbi and Hunter are making drive her higher and higher as she plays with herself. Mel’s clit is aching for attention, and she gives in easily, pressing quick, tight circles into the bundle of nerves.

Her watch buzzes, and Mel glances at the time.  _ No _ . She’s already five minutes behind schedule, which means traffic is going to be a nightmare, and...

“Ugh,” Mel snarls, more to herself than Bobbi or Hunter. Both of them are much too engrossed in each other to think about what their voyeuse is doing. But Mel really can’t stay any longer, or she’s  _ definitely  _ going to be late, and she doesn’t want to have to explain why to her boss. 

She pulls up her underwear and uniform pants, rubbing her thighs together as the cotton chafes against her throbbing clit. Mel spares Bobbi and Hunter one last glance, watching as they move against each other in hurried, jerky motions, but can’t put off leaving one moment more. She exits the bathroom quickly, forcing herself not to look back as she storms out of the apartment. 

The drive to work is awful, and being at work even more so, because she’s beyond turned on and with no way to get it out of her system until she gets off again. Luckily she’s doing paperwork all day - Mel doesn’t want to know how distracted she would be on a chase right now. The hours seem endless, and she’s all too eager to get home the moment her shift is over. 

Mel slams open the door to Hunter and Bobbi’s apartment, still keyed up from the morning - and the entire day spent thinking about the morning. She nearly cries in relief when she sees Hunter strolling around the living room, apparently tidying up. 

“Clothes. Off. Now.” She bites out, unable to seem cool and collected at this particular moment. Hunter seems stunned, and doesn’t move even as Mel begins pawing at his shirt. 

“Well hello to you too,” Hunter says, blinking down at her with confusion written all over his face. “You know, Bob’ll be back in -”

“She’s not here now,” Mel answers. She stops trying to strip off Hunter’s shirt, frowning. “Do you not want to have sex with me?”

“I was under the impression  _ you  _ didn’t want to have sex with _ me _ ,” Hunter replies with a raised eyebrow. “You know, you and Bob do your thing and sometimes if you need a dick, you borrow mine.”

Did she want to be having this conversation now? No, absolutely not. Mel didn’t think any relationship conversation should happen when any partner was too desperately horny to have any sort of rational thought. But Mel did want to clear any sort of misconception Hunter had about his place in their relationship. 

“Maybe that’s how it started,” she’s willing to admit that much, “but trust me, the novelty of just having a dick would have worn off by now.” That had been the reason she had asked for him in the first place - having something warm and alive inside of her felt  _ so much _ better than a toy - but after the second or third time it had become the status quo. “Do you want me to tell you about the sex dream I had about you? Would that help you believe I’m serious about wanting you?”

Mel’s fascinated by actually being able to see the way Hunter’s eyes darken at the suggestion of the dream. She opens her mouth to say something more to him, but his hand has slipped between her thighs to pet her crotch over her uniform pants, and she wiggles excitedly. Even that small taste of friction is driving her mad. 

“You wanted this off?” Hunter asks as he strips himself out of his shirt. Mel nods, dumbstruck by the sight of his pecs. She’s seen them before, but those are some  _ fine _ muscles. Hunter’s hand is back in her crotch area a moment later, petting her harder than before. His fingers press the seam dangerously close to her clit, and Melinda whimpers helplessly. 

“These too, I’m guessing,” he says as he unbuttons her uniform pants, revealing the soaked cotton underwear beneath them. Hunter’s hands are curious and wandering, and Mel’s surprised when he squeezes her ass instead of continue to tease at her more sensitive areas. 

She takes the momentary reprieve as an opportunity to reach for the bulge that’s nearly hidden in the billowing fabric of his sweatpants. She rubs at his cock for a moment, enjoying the throaty purring sound that Hunter makes in response. 

Mel nearly trips over her own pants as Hunter begins moving them both, towards what she’s unsure. A moment later her question is answered when the back of her head taps against the wall, trapping her between the wall and the solid block of muscle that is Hunter. 

“You alright?” He asks, pausing. They’d gone from zero to sixty in no time at all - but that was exactly what Mel was craving right now. She nods quickly, tilting her head to the side to not-so-subtly invite Hunter to kiss her neck. He takes the hint readily, his mouth hot and wet against her throat as he slides kisses across it. He drops kisses to her chest, and pauses when he reaches the neck of her shirt. 

“Can -?”

“Yes,” she interrupts before he can get the whole question out. “Yes, please.” They’re going fast, but it also feels painfully slow. Luckily for her Hunter seems intent on picking up the pace, roughly jerking down her shirt and tugging on the cups of her bra to expose her breasts. Her nipples are hard and tight with desire, and Mel groans when he takes one in his mouth. He pinches the other nipple delicately, rolling it between his fingers in the same way he rolls its partner with his tongue, and May groans again, louder. 

He chooses that moment to return his free hand to her crotch, stroking his middle finger along the gusset of her panties. The noises jump in pitch when he repeats the motion, and suddenly her breasts are the last thing on Mel’s mind. 

Hunter slips his middle finger inside of her, making another one of those confounded purring sounds. He releases her nipple from his mouth. “You’re so wet,” he pants. “Were you thinking about it all day? How I fucked Bobbi in the bathtub, how I would’ve fucked you if you asked? Did you hear Bobbi scream my name when you walked out the door? Is that why you’re so wet right now, Mel?” Melinda can’t get enough breath in to respond, so she pounds her fists against the wall instead, shoving her hips forward in a futile attempt to get more out of Hunter. She hadn’t heard Bobbi’s scream, but she wishes she did. Bobbi doesn’t scream often, but when she does it’s damn beautiful.

He slides a second finger in, angling his wrist so that he can hit her deeper than before. “Or are you wet because while you were sitting at your desk, you just couldn’t stop thinking about Bobbi?” His hand grinds against her clit and Mel gasps at the bolt of pleasure that flies up her spine. 

“I know how that feels. Did you go to the bathroom to try to get yourself off, Mel? Did you put your fingers inside yourself like I’m doing right now?” He adds a third finger and Melinda shudders. She can’t push back the image, of what it would’ve been like if she had sat on the toilet in the precinct bathroom, playing with herself while thinking of Bobbi. It’s a little weird to think about, but also  _ very _ hot.

“Did you push yourself so close to the edge that you could cry?” Hunter makes a show of rubbing her clit again, grinning devilishly as her hips buck towards him. “Why couldn’t you get over, Mel? Is it because someone came in?” He curls the fingers that are pumping inside of her and she keens. They’re so close to where she needs them, but so far, too. “Is it because you were afraid you were going to scream like Bobbi did?” Mel tries to respond to his questions, tries to say that she would’ve screamed - will scream - because him fingering her feels like she’s one step short of heaven, but all that comes out is a needy whine.

Hunter shifts his angle again and Melinda’s knees buckle. He holds her up effortlessly with his free arm, keeping her pressed against the wall. “Or are you playing me like the little minx you are? Pretending you’re so horny you can’t handle it so that I’ll fuck you?” He nips at her neck unexpectedly, and Mel bites her lip, hard, to keep from crying out. “What if I stopped?” He withdraws his fingers suddenly, and May moans at the sight of her the slick of her own desire on them. 

“Please,” she whimpers. “Please, I haven’t cum today, I promise, please, I want you, Hunter,” she continues pleading as he kneels in front of her, but is abruptly cut off by his nose nudging at her clit. 

“I’ll believe you this time,” he tells her, voice low and dark. “But the next time you masturbate in front of me, you have to cum.” The morning had been mostly an accident - Mel hadn’t known herself to be a voyeur - but she nods her hasty agreement. Hell, if this is the reaction she gets every time she masturbates in front of him, she’ll go out of her way to start leaving the bedroom door open more often.

“Good,” he says. He reaches his hands up to squeeze her ass again. From his position it seems like he’s preparing to eat her out, but Mel’s found Hunter is full of surprises. She wouldn’t say no to his cock right now - hell, she wouldn’t say no to anything right now.

His tongue begins drawing intricate patterns on the skin of her inner thighs. Mel reaches down to drag her fingers through Hunter’s hair, her body trying to figure out what to make of the softness of his tongue juxtaposed with the rough scrape of his stubble. “Get on with it,” she mutters when his mouth draws even closer to the apex of her thighs. If she shifted her hips just right…

“Bossy,” Hunter mutters, nibbling at her thigh. “I have a type, and the type is badass and bossy.” He seems to be talking more to himself than to her, but Mel’s able to get a chuckle out even through the mounting desire twisting her stomach.

Her command did something, though, because the next thing she knows his tongue is exploring her folds. He laps eagerly as another gush of wetness squeezes out, and Mel throws her head back as he flicks his tongue against her clit. His fingers had very nearly undone her, and while she had had a small break, the end is quickly approaching again.

“Close,” she pants as he thrusts his tongue up into her. Mel lifts one of her legs and throws it around his shoulders, giving him a better angle and her more leverage to move against him. Hunter’s tongue paints a line from her folds to her clit, and he presses the flat of his tongue against the swollen nub mercilessly.

“So fucking close,” she mewls. At this point she’s all but humping his face, but Hunter doesn’t seem to mind. He draws her clit in between his lips, suckling at it lightly before finally, blissfully pushing her over the edge. She cries out, arching towards Hunter as he continues working at her clit through the throes of her orgasm. He stops just short of overstimulating her and Mel sighs in relief, glad to finally be satisfied.

Hunter stands quickly, sweeping her up in his arms and depositing her on the sofa, sparing her from having to use her shaky legs to get anywhere.

It’s when she’s on the sofa that Mel notices the bulge in Hunter’s sweatpants has become even more pronounced, if that was possible. “You going to take care of that?” She asks him, eyes glittering.

“I’m hoping Bobbi will,” Hunter answers, stretching languidly. “Clothed sex is one of her kinks, you know. She loves the way erections look in sweatpants, in jeans, in boxers…” he trails off, sliding his hand beneath the waistband of his sweatpants to rub at his cock. “If you ever want to drive Bobbi crazy, wear some yoga pants and a tank top without a bra. The moment your nipples get hard she’ll be all over you.”

Mel files away that information for later use, considering Hunter with heavy-lidded eyes. “You know, Bobbi’s not the only one who likes the way they look…”

“Oh?” Hunter asks, voice dropping a half-octave lower. “Why don’t you come and show me, then?”

And that’s the story of how Bobbi finds Mel and Hunter grinding on the couch at five in the afternoon. She looks like the cat that got the canary, watching them frantically rut against each other, but honestly, Mel doesn’t mind; it’s confirmed her hypothesis that she has a thing for Hunter as his own sexual entity instead of an extension of Bobbi. That’s troubling for her not-so-casual feelings thing, but twice the amount of opportunities for sex.

(So what if he’s cute, too? Someone can be cute and sexy. Nope, definitely not helping.)

\---

It’s early in the morning when Mel wakes up, and both Bobbi and Hunter groan when she begins disentangling herself so she can get out of bed. 

“Stay,” Hunter whines, grabbing blindly for her hand - or, Mel suspects, any other body part he can get a grip on. She has the advantage of being awake, though, and she dodges Hunter’s groping fingers easily.

“I have to do my tai chi,” she protests, leaning forward to kiss Hunter’s forehead. He takes that chance to try to grab her again, and Mel steps back. “You’re welcome to watch, if you want.” She doesn’t expect Hunter will actually drag himself out of bed any sooner than is absolutely necessary, which means she’ll be able to do her morning routine in relative peace. Mel pads out of the bedroom and into the living room, where there’s enough space for her to do tai chi.

She’s just about to begin when she hears footsteps coming down the hallway. Mel can’t hide the shock on her face when she sees Hunter making a beeline for the living room sofa, Bobbi right behind him. Hunter plops down and Bobbi arranges herself in his lap, both of them looking at her expectantly.

Mel has never been one to turn down the chance to have some fun, and there’s a plethora of possibilities in front of her. She takes off her sleep shirt in one fluid movement, pleased to see Hunter’s arms tighten around Bobbi’s waist at the sight of her braless torso.

“Do you normally do tai chi naked?” Bobbi askss.

“Sometimes,” Mel demurs. It’s not exactly the truth, since this is the first time she’ll be trying such a thing, but a little white lie never hurt anyone - especially not in the name of getting Bobbi and Hunter squirming with mental images.

Her sleep shorts and underwear are also abandoned in due course. Mel’s entirely too proud of how both Bobbi and Hunter are looking at her, but after drinking in their longing looks, she turns around to begin her tai chi routine for real.

Mel doesn’t modify her routine whatsoever, though she does exaggerate a few of her movements more than is entirely necessary. She wonders if it’s antithetical to tai chi’s nature to make it a performance, but it’s a little too late to stop - not that she doesn’t trust Bobbi and Hunter to leave if she asks them, but because Mel doesn’t want to stop performing for them. It feels nice, to know they’re watching, and she’s wanted.

She works up a sweat throughout her tai chi routine, and near the end she hears Hunter whine. Mel glances over her shoulder to see Bobbi’s fit her hand over Hunter’s mouth, effectively muffling any other noises he might make. Mel finishes her routine slowly, and doesn’t so much as look over her shoulder before beginning her walk to the master bathroom.

Needless to say, she’s followed - and Mel begins to think she should do naked tai chi more often.


	4. Chapter 4

Somehow, despite her best efforts, Bobbi and Hunter have found out that it’s Mel’s birthday. She would be unamused (especially since the methods they used to find this information probably aren’t all that legal), except for that both of them look a little like over-excited puppies when she comes through the door to the apartment. 

“Happy birthday!” Bobbi shouts as Hunter blows on a party blower, showering her with a handful of multicolor confetti. They’re both wearing party hats - Hunter’s slightly crooked - and their smiles are so big that Mel can only manage her stern indignation for ten seconds.

“Thank you,” she says softly, reaching up to adjust Hunter’s party hat so it’s not off-kilter. 

“I made a cake!” Hunter announces happily. “We weren’t sure what you wanted for dinner, though. What do you want?” 

Mel looks at him, slightly taken aback that he would go through the effort of making a cake for her. Bobbi had mentioned once that Hunter was a good cook, but she hadn’t had time to test that theory out for herself. She doesn’t expect that he’ll be much good at traditional Chinese food like her mother used to make for her birthday each year, but… 

“How about mac and cheese?” She asks, looking to Bobbi to make sure that was an okay choice. Bobbi keeps smiling, and Mel figures she hasn’t picked wrong. Not that there was a way to pick wrong, since they wanted to make something nice for her.

“I’ll get started then,” Hunter says. He takes off his party hat and sets it on Mel’s had instead. He leans over to kiss Bobbi’s cheek before scampering off into the kitchen, leaving Mel and Bobbi alone.

“We got you some stuff,” Bobbi says, waving towards a stack of neatly wrapped presents on the coffee table that Mel hadn’t noticed before. “But there was something else that we wanted to give you, but it requires a little bit of talking, first.”

Mel’s eyebrows raise, her curiosity piqued. 

“You mentioned a while back that you were interested in double penetration?” Bobbi begins cautiously. Mel nods, surprised she remembered that. “Is that still something you’re interested in?” Mel nods again dumbly. 

“I think three’s already a bit of a crowd in the bedroom,” Bobbi says, assuaging any fears that she was going to ask for a foursome. “But I have a strap-on, and I thought maybe…?” 

“Yes,” Mel says firmly. “That would be - that would be amazing.” She feels bubbly. Hunter and Bobbi had obviously put a lot of work into planning her birthday, between the presents and the dinner and the sex, and Mel can’t remember the last time someone had cared this much about her, let alone two people. 

“Great,” Bobbi says, smiling. “Do you want to watch a movie while we wait for dinner?”

Mel agrees. Snuggling up with Bobbi is an ideal end to any day; it’s even better on her birthday. She doesn’t pay attention to the movie, hypnotized instead with Bobbi’s hand in her hair and the steady rise and fall of Bobbi’s chest. Hunter brings them both bowls of mac and cheese, perching himself at the opposite end of the couch. Mel beckons him closer until she’s sandwiched between him and Bobbi. This is already officially the best birthday ever.

She almost forgets that Bobbi had mentioned sex, until the hands start to wander. Bobbi’s the first one to make a move, her hand crawling up the inside of Mel’s thigh. Hunter takes that as his cue, and he reaches up under her shirt, skimming the underside of her bra with his fingers while he begins drawing on her stomach.

Mel leans into the touch as much as she can, but it’s difficult since they’re coming from different sides of her. She decides the best way to make this situation work to her advantage is to add her own hands into the mix, and she undoes Hunter’s zipper deftly, tugging his cock out.

“Now might be a good time to take this to the bedroom,” Bobbi suggests, voice dripping through Melinda’s body like warm honey. She nods, scrambling down the hallway towards the bedroom. Laughter bubbles up behind her, and she rolls her eyes at Bobbi’s amused expression. 

Once they’re in the bedroom, Bobbi disappears into the bathroom with a bag, leaving Hunter and Mel to their own devices. Mel sheds her clothes, as does Hunter. She’s wondering what happens next when Hunter begins to touch himself, his dick becoming erect quickly despite the unhurried pace of his strokes. He looks at her with heavy-lidded eyes as he lays himself back on the bed, beckoning her with a single finger crooked. “I hope you know how to do this part,” he teases her as she approaches the bed. Mel rolls her eyes at him, situating herself over top of him with a smirk on her face. She lowers herself down onto his cock at a pace that’s slow for her, but must be agonizing for him. The pleasant stretch of his cock inside her sends a shiver up her spine.

“Okay,” Hunter mutters after she’s finished her descent, hips flush against his. “No teasing, got the message.” He reaches up to tweak one of her nipples, pebbled from the shiver that had just overcome her, and Mel leans into the touch, shifting her hips ever-so-slightly.

“Good boy,” Mel smiles, smoothing his hair back from his forehead. Lance looks like he’s about to stick his tongue out at her, but obviously thinks the better of it, considering he’s still buried inside of her. 

Hunter’s focus shifts a moment before Mel hears the footsteps behind her. She twists as best as she can without dismounting from Hunter, and her jaw literally drops. Bobbi Morse with a strap-on is perhaps the most erotic thing she has ever seen in her entire fucking life. And the way Bobbi  _ moves _ , positively swaggering towards the bed… Melinda is honestly wondering how long she’s going to be able to last. She feels entirely too close to the edge for comfort and she hasn’t done anything other than sit on Hunter’s dick for half a minute and watch Bobbi walk out of the bathroom. 

“Ready?” Bobbi asks her. 

“Oh, she’s ready,” Hunter answers from beneath Mel. “She’s so wet for you, aren’t you Mel?”

The casual tone with which Hunter mentions her arousal manages to ratchet it even higher, and Melinda whimpers her agreement. 

“Okay, I’m going to need you to bend over…” Bobbi instructs softly as she kneels behind Melinda. Mel does as she’s instructed, slowly flattening herself against Hunter. His arms wrap around her, and Mel finds them surprisingly comforting. 

Now comes the moment of truth. Mel can feel the tip of Bobbi’s strap-on against her outer lips, and she takes a deep breath. Hunter’s hands stray down her body, and he begins playing with her pussy, stretching it with his fingers. Mel makes another whining noise. She just wants something to happen. And if nothing does happen then she wants to be able to ride Hunter’s cock until the frustration stops. 

Suddenly, Bobbi pushes the head of the dildo into her. Mel’s eyes roll back in her head, exquisite pleasure-pain coursing through her as her body is stretched to its limits. Fuck, this feels good. Bobbi continues entering her, slowly but surely, and Mel wheezes out a soft curse. Her back arches, shifting the position of both Hunter and the dildo inside of her, and the gasp that she makes is matched by the man beneath her. 

“For the love of all things good and holy, move,” Mel commands Bobbi. She’s not sure what the other woman was doing, but it wasn’t moving, and Mel can’t have that. 

Bobbi’s first stroke is short and somewhat soft, but it’s matched with Hunter’s fingers dancing around her clit. Mel wants to snap at him to keep his hands to himself - she’s going to have a hard enough time holding on for any amount of time as things are - but it feels so damn  _ good _ . She doesn’t have vocabulary beyond that to explain why or how she’s so close to cumming already; she’s just so full, and  _ ugh _ , it’s been thirty seconds and all she can think about is orgasming. 

Bobbi’s hips snap again, and Mel’s glad she’s already flush against Hunter, because her arms would have given out if she was holding herself up. “Fuck,” she moans. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Mel chants, not wanting to betray how close she is. She wants this to last forever, because she - she’s just so alive right now, two cocks buried deep inside of her. 

Then something unexpected happens: Hunter moves. “Oh, fuck!” Some would probably call it a scream, but Mel’s embarrassed to do so. “Don’t stop, Hunter, Bobbi, oh my fucking  _ God _ ,” Bobbi thrusts again and fire dances across Mel’s skin as the strap-on presses against her inner walls. “Please, oh my -” the rest of her words are swallowed by Hunter fucking up into her again, his thumb pressing mercilessly against her clit. 

“G-spot,” Mel gasps out when she’s capable of speech again. “Hunter,” she whines at him, to let him know that it was his cock that had touched her there. 

“Tell me what you want, Mel,” Hunter growls at her. “Do you want me to make you cum?”

She doesn’t have the willpower to resist him, and Melinda nods her head frantically, pressing her lips against his. Hunter swallows her moan as he pistons his hips up again, hitting her G-spot with even more force than before. Bobbi’s strap-on slides even deeper and Mel’s eyelids flutter, an even louder moan disappearing down Hunter’s throat as she kisses him.

“You get one more thrust and then you cum,” Hunter says, voice deep and gravelly. He’s started using that voice on her when he gives her commands, and it is unbelievably sexy. Mel doesn’t particularly like taking orders from anyone in her normal life, but she’s been considering asking Bobbi and Hunter to explore more of her submissive side with them. There’s so much she wants to do with them, though, so the occasional order from one of them is enough to scratch the itch for now.

“Mel,” Bobbi says, more softly but no less insistently than Hunter. “You’re going to scream when you cum, do you understand?” Melinda nods again, wheezing out several fast breaths. She’s honestly not sure she’ll even need Hunter to move again, if Bobbi and Hunter keep using those voices on her. “What should she scream, Lance?” Bobbi asks, voice suddenly conversational.

“Dunno, Bob,” he answers her. “It’s her birthday, shouldn’t we let her choose?”

“No,” Bobbi sniffs. “Then she’ll just scream  _ fuck _ and no one will know who made her feel this good.”

Mel wants to interject that she’s right there, and they don’t have to talk over her, but her vocal cords don’t seem to be cooperating with her right now. 

“You’ll scream  _ Lance _ ,” Bobbi decides unilaterally. Mel bobbles her head for the third time to convey her understanding, wetting her lips to prepare herself.

“Are you ready, sweetheart?” Hunter asks. His finger goes back to her clit, drawing slow circles on it. Melinda wants to scream because she’s been hanging on the edge for what feels like forever, even if it’s only been a minute, and God, she  _ needs _ this. She needs it so much she’s half-tempted to knock Hunter’s hand away and replace it with her own, force herself to cum so hard that she can’t even breathe, and -

Hunter’s fingers are accelerating steadily on her clit, slow movements no longer so slow as he begins to press harder, harder, -

Bobbi pinches her nipples -

His hips move -

It’s the fucking G-spot, just like she knew it would be -

“ _ LANCE!” _ She cums so hard it’s like the world’s been erased, and there’s nothing but her and her blissed-out body, and the people who put her in this state of ecstasy. “Oh my fucking God,  _ LANCE! _ ” She screams his name again, louder than the first time, as a second wave of pleasure crashes through her. 

Hunter’s fingers are still on her clit and Mel whines as he sends her into another orgasm with just as casual flick of his thumb. Her chest is heaving with exertion and she sobs a little as she begins to become more aware of her surroundings again, just wanting the feeling to last forever. She knows that after a point it stops feeling good to keep cumming, but God, does she want to reach that point. Not tonight, though - she feels too heavy, like all of reality is pressing down on her.

The first things she’s aware of is the movement beside her. Hunter’s moved out from underneath her, his hand on the small of her back to assure her of his presence as he sits on the edge of the bed.

Melinda cranes her head around just in time to see Bobbi swallow Hunter’s cock.

“Yes,” Hunter hisses, his knuckles white as he fists at the sheets of the bed. “Not going to last long, Bob,” he warns as she begins moving her head up and down. “Mel felt so good, I could’ve blown my load when she did,” Hunter squeezes his eyes shut. “But fuck, I wanted to feel your mouth on my cock.”

Bobbi makes a noise that’s muffled by Hunter’s dick in her mouth, but it sounds suspiciously like her  _ I’m so horny _ moan. Mel’s still too boneless to move, otherwise she would’ve been on the floor, sticking her head between Bobbi’s thighs. 

“That’s my girl,” Hunter grunts. The lines of the muscles of his shoulders are sharp, and if Mel had to guess she would say he’s using all of his willpower not to thrust up into Bobbi’s mouth. “Oh,  _ Bobbi _ .” Lance hums out a low note as he cums. Bobbi has a self-satisfied smile on her face as she stretches back out on the bed, both of her lovers satisfied with hardly five minutes passed.

“You have to try that,” Mel murmurs, reaching up to play with Bobbi’s hair. “So good,” she says, shivering at the memory of her orgasm. 

“Can I ride you?” Mel asks Bobbi. Bobbi’s still wearing the strap-on, and Mel has a sudden craving to cum again, bad feelings be damned. Bobbi nods, gesturing towards the dildo that’s attached to her. 

“By all means.” 

“Hunter, you should watch,” Mel offers.

Hunter whines. “Give my poor dick some time to recover, woman. I’m not a teenager anymore.”

“Stop griping, Hunter,” Bobbi says, reaching over to flick him. “We all know you’re not a spring chicken.”

“Oi,” he says, crawling to the top of the bed so he can sit beside Bobbi’s face. “I didn’t hear you complaining last night.”

“If you two are done,” Mel interrupts, rolling her eyes at them. “I would very much like to ride Bobbi’s cock.”

“Of course, love,” Hunter says, leaning forward to peck her lightly on the lips. “I am sorry for distracting you from fulfilling your life goals.” He grins at her, and try as she might, Mel can’t help but smile back.

“Cheese balls,” Bobbi declares.

“Bobbi Morse, if you know what’s good for you…” Mel narrows her eyes. “You need the sex more than I do.” Mel had already gotten to cum; Bobbi hadn’t.

“She doesn’t know what’s good for her; how do you think she ended up with me?” Hunter jokes.

“Shut up, Lance,” Bobbi mutters. “I’m not taking back the cheese balls comment. You guys are the hugest dorks I’ve ever met.”

“Have you looked in a mirror lately?” Mel asks. Hunter high fives her. Mel has accepted that she’s not going to be riding anything anytime soon - the mood has shifted too much. Bobbi seems to have reached the same conclusion, because she unclips the harness, sliding herself out of it and tossing it on the floor.

“I hate you both,” Bobbi mutters as she turns to lay on her stomach.

“I think you’re lying,” Hunter sings, wriggling to be next to her. Mel takes the space on Bobbi’s other side.

“Let’s change the subject,” Bobbi suggests. 

“Hmm, what to?”

“Well, we could talk about how Mel called you Lance for the first time.” Bobbi smiles impishly as Melinda’s cheeks flame pink.

“I - I - you made me!” She splutters.

“Don’t worry about it, darling,” Hunter says, reaching over Bobbi to pat Mel’s shoulder comfortingly. “It sounds nice when you scream it. Wouldn’t mind hearing it again, in fact.”

“Mmm, later.” Bobbi yawns. “Sleep.”

Hunter winks at Mel, and that’s the last clear thought she has before the haze of slumber overtakes her.

\---

They have The Talk. The ‘defining the relationship’ talk. The ‘I want you to be our girlfriend’ talk. The ‘I think this could go somewhere’ talk. The talk that Mel has only ever had once before, and with pretty disastrous results. Sure, she got a boyfriend out of it, but in a way, she got a heartbreak out of it, too. So yeah, she’s nervous.

Despite all the nerves, though - she wants this. She wants them. She wants Bobbi’s solid presence and knife-sharp humor; she wants Hunter’s soft smile and sunshine-y words. Bobbi and Hunter had never made her feel like anything other than an equal, even when she had been the one added to an established relationship, and now they all have the vocabulary to match the way they feel; three parties, all equally interested each other. Three flawed people, all trying to be better together. 

Mel likes it. She really likes it.

\---

When they get home from the gym for the day, both Mel and Bobbi immediately collapse onto the couch, arranging themselves in something that resembles a comfortable position. Mel stretches, her sports bra slipping uncomfortable against her skin as she does so. 

“Hmmph,” she mutters to herself. She shifts on top of Bobbi to wiggle out of the bra, and it’s at exactly that moment that Mel remembers what Hunter said to her about Bobbi and her clothed sex kink. Mel looks down at her girlfriend, and sure enough Bobbi’s eyes are aglow.

“See something you like?” Mel asks, leaning forward to press her chest against Bobbi’s. She hadn’t planned on her nipples being hard, exactly, but it’s an unfortunate - or fortunate, depending on how you look at it - side effect of the sweat cooling on her skin. Bobbi arches up into Mel, and even through the fabric of her girlfriend’s tank top and sports bra Mel can feel the bumps of Bobbi’s nipples.

“I always do,” Bobbi purrs in a way that reminds Mel of Hunter. She shivers at the thought of them both using that soft, sensuous voice on each other, moving together in a bed, and  _ mmm _ , if the thought of Bobbi being turned on wasn’t enough to make Mel feel the same, that image certainly would have done it.

Bobbi slides her thigh in between Mel’s legs, and Melinda instinctively presses down against it. Her insides begin buzzing, curiosity lighting up her nerve endings. The buzzing intensifies when Bobbi licks a stripe up the side of Mel’s neck, following the action with a nibble on her earlobe. 

Mel rocks her hips again, still hesitant enough that she doesn’t actually stimulate much. The anticipation is what’s giving her pleasure right now - that, and the look in Bobbi’s eyes. It’s impossible not to feel turned on when Bobbi is giving her bedroom eyes, because it’s Bobbi. 

It would feel ridiculous to be doing this if she didn’t already know Bobbi had a thing for clothes sex, and if she wasn’t romantically involved with Bobbi, and… well, it still feels ridiculous anyway, but that and an amalgam of other factors make it feel less ridiculous. 

Mel’s finds a rhythm that almost works for her, moving against Bobbi’s leg in such a way that sparks dance everywhere. It’s not enough pressure to make her feel like she’s close to cumming, but she’s having fun, and it seems like Bobbi is, too. 

The other woman is much better at this, Mel muses as she feels Bobbi’s hips work against her own tensed thigh. It’s still not anywhere near the pace they set when they’re having penetrative sex with Hunter or each other, but it’s faster than Mel’s rocking, and seems to be doing more for Bobbi. 

“This is a lot easier with a pointy-outy bit,” Bobbi laughs breathlessly. Mel can’t help but laugh too, at the ridiculousness of the situation and the fact that Bobbi just used the word ‘pointy-outy bit’ in a conversation about sex. She’s sure Hunter would be thrilled by that terminology.

“Easier to grind against?” Mel guesses. Bobbi nods, and then pauses. 

“...Have you ever tried scissoring?”

“I didn’t know that’s a thing women do outside of pornos.” It's been a hot second since Mel's watched pornography, anyways. She doesn't need porn when she has Bobbi and Hunter.

Bobbi shrugs at Mel’s remark. “What’s the harm in trying?”

As it turns out, it’s extremely difficult to get into an appropriate scissoring position while sitting on a couch, and by the time they do, most of the buzz Mel had been feeling is gone. 

“This is ridiculous,” she huffs. Bobbi laughs, but knocks her hips against Mel’s teasingly. There’s a sharp burst of sensation, and then nothing when Bobbi retreats. 

From there, it’s really just a matter of experimentation, mashing body parts together in a completely nonsensical way until they both find something that works for them. It’s still awkward as fuck, but it’s kind of fun, and definitely new. Mel doesn’t expect they’ll be trying it again anytime soon, either, so she tries to make the best of the situation, ticking Bobbi’s legs and leaning forward for kisses laced with laughter as they both find pleasure in the absurdity of scissoring.

The playfulness wears down when they both get closer to finishing, choosing instead to spend their energy moving their bodies in the few ways that bring unimaginable pleasure. Mel’s gasps are high-pitched as Bobbi begins grinding against her clit, leading her right to the edge of a precipice that Mel desperately wants to fall off of.

The door to the apartment opens, and just as Mel turns to see that Hunter is walking into the living room, Bobbi rolls her hips one more time. Mel’s sent spiralling into space, sighing with the relief of release. She feels rather than sees Bobbi come apart beside her, and when she comes to, Hunter is staring at them both, shell-shocked. 

“Not what I expected to come home to,” Hunter chokes out. “I’m going to start on dinner.” He walks past them into the kitchen, eyes still glazed over. 

Bobbi’s smirking victoriously when Mel looks back at her, and it sends a chuckle bubbling through Mel’s chest. 

If Hunter knows they’re laughing at him, he’s smart enough not to say anything - he’ll be rewarded for his silence in due time. 


	5. Chapter 5

Maybe there’s something to be said about working out at the gym where her boyfriend is employed, Mel thinks. Hunter doesn’t have a client at the moment, but he’s hanging out in the corner with a clipboard. Normally Mel will wave to him, but since he’s not paying attention, she doesn’t bother, moving instead to one of the workout machines.

She keeps Hunter half in her line of sight the whole time as a sort of security blanket. Most of the time the gym is fine, but some people seem to mistake her outfit - a sports bra and yoga pants - to be some sort of invitation for flirting, something she’s not a fan of. It’s even worse because every time someone flirts with her, she has to watch Hunter’s face turn an unpleasant shade of crimson as he resists the urge to pull his knight in shining armor routine. 

About halfway through her workout, Mel notices that Hunter’s not in the same place as he was before. She can’t see him at all. She rakes her eyes across the room just in time to see the door to one of the locker rooms swing shut.

She finishes the set she’s working on, but after, Mel doesn’t hesitate to cross the gym so she can follow Hunter.

Mel pushes open the door to the locker room. It looks mostly empty, with only the emergency lights on, and for a moment she thinks maybe she imagined seeing Hunter slip in. She listens intently for any sign of life; at first there’s only the whir of the air conditioning, but after a moment, Mel hears something else - someone panting.

She follows the sound to the back corner of the locker room, and her mouth goes dry at the picture before her. Hunter is leaning with his back against the lockers, face screwed up in concentration. His cock is hanging out of his gym shorts, his fist wrapped tightly around it as he jacks himself off.

Her lungs immediately begin burning with the need for more air, and the sleeping beast within her begins to stir. “Hunter,” Mel says to get his attention. Her boyfriend snaps to focus, and when he sees her, tries to shove his dick back into his shorts.

“Mel, shit, sorry,” he mutters as he fumbles with his dick. 

“Why are you doing that?” Mel asks with a tilt of her head. “You looked like you were having a good time.”

“I was,” Hunter breathes. “But...” he sighs.

“But what?” Mel presses.

“But now that you’re here I feel like a perv!” He snaps. “I heard you telling Bobbi about how you never wear underwear under your yoga pants anymore, and then when you walked in that was all I could think about. You just wanted to work out and all I could think about was fucking you, and you and Bobbi humping on the couch, and your  _ ass _ ,” Hunter growls the last word, and it sends a ping of desire through her.

The animal inside is definitely waking up now.

“You mean this ass?” She says, turning around to show it to Hunter. Mel bends over, showing her ass off in all its glory. She hangs down for a few seconds before straightening, shaking herself slightly as she does.

“Are you going to take your cock out or not?” Mel asks, turning over her shoulder to look at him. Hunter gapes, but releases his cock from his shorts again. Mel swallows as he begins stroking himself with long, smooth motions that seem almost antithetical to the barely-constrained desire in his eyes.

“It’s not pervy to think about your partners when you masturbate, Hunter,” Mel says, settling herself on the locker room bench. “You have to know that.”

He nods. “It’s a little different when you’re in front of me. When I do it with Bobbi, she normally…” Hunter pauses, struggling for the right way to phrase it. “She touches herself too. Thinking about me.”

“That can be arranged,” Mel replies. She lifts her hips just enough that she can peel her yoga pants down. True to her word, there’s nothing on underneath them, and she swears she sees a faint sheen of drool appear on Hunter’s lower lip at the sight. 

Mel’s fingers wander through her folds, easily coaxing her into arousal. Hunter seems to have forgotten how to move, he’s so busy staring at her. 

“Come on,” she cajoles. “Give me something to look at, pretty boy.” Lance still hasn’t picked his jaw up from the floor, otherwise it would have dropped again at the nickname. He begins touching himself again, the cords of muscle in his neck standing out as he does so.

Mel matches the pace of Hunter’s hand with her own, fingers sliding in and out of her easily as her fingers become coated with the slickness her body’s been producing. Hunter’s right there, so it’s not hard at all to imagine that it’s his fingers instead of hers that are exploring her insides, reaching for every spot that makes her shudder. 

Hunter’s already worked back up to the punishing speed he had been enjoying before she had interrupted him. “Mel,” he rasps out. “I was ten seconds away from pinning you against the wall and fucking you right there.”

“You should’ve,” she replies, voice an octave higher than usual as she fingers herself. Mel’s found that her exhibitionism kink has grown since her relationship with Bobbi and Hunter started, and while she still wouldn’t ever agree to doing such a thing, the fantasy of it is delicious. Hunter dominating her is delicious, too, and a whine creeps up the back of Mel’s throat.

“Would’ve felt so good… you’re so wet…” Hunter’s thrusting hard into his hand now, just seconds from cumming. Mel scrabbles frantically at her clit so she can fall over the edge with him. She bites down on her free hand as the fire inside her belly burns her into ash. Hunter’s low moan echoes inside her chest and she watches, enraptured, as he paints cum across his fist.

Once the high has faded Mel becomes aware of how they need to clean up before anyone else comes to use the locker room.

“Stay,” Hunter commands gruffly. He leaves, but returns a few moments later with a wad of paper towels. He hands some of them to Mel, using the rest to clean himself off before he puts his cock back in his pants.

“Come home with me?” He suggests as she mops up the fluids still clinging to her thighs. 

“As if I’d go anywhere else,” she teases. “I’m not done with you yet, mister.”

“Promises, promises.” Hunter leans down and kisses her cheek. “Meet me at the car, yeah?”

Mel nods. She waits about a minute after Hunter’s left the locker room to follow him, trying not to look like she was just sitting on a locker room bench with her pants around her ankles. She has a reputation to protect, after all.

(Does having car sex ruin your reputation? Mel hopes not, because if so… well, hers is done with.)

\---

Melinda didn’t like hospitals. She wasn’t sure anyone did, actually, but she particularly hated them. Apparently, though, she needs to spend at least the next twenty-four hours in the hospital. Which makes sense, considering she just got shot, but still… she’d rather not. Her partner from the precinct, Phil, is sitting at her bedside, thumbing through a magazine he had picked up from the nurse’s station. Mel had insisted that he could leave, but he had been equally insistent that he could wait until one of her partners came to pack up and go.

Mel had called both Hunter and Bobbi when she had first gotten to the hospital, and needless to say, they had both been scared, even when she had insisted that she was fine. The bullet hadn’t hit anything major - she was just going to have to deal with a bandaged arm, and probably a gnarly scar. Hunter had told her that he was leaving the gym immediately, so Melinda was expecting him any minute.

Just as the thought occurs to her, the door to her room flies open. Hunter’s still in his gym clothes, but he doesn’t look particularly bothered by that. It takes him all of one second to make it to her bed, and when he gets closer, Mel sees his hands are shaking.

“I’m okay,” she says, reaching for him with her good arm. “I’m fine, Lance. I’ve been shot before.”

“Yeah, and so have I,” he retorts. His voice is shaking, too. “A minor bullet wound is still a bullet wound, Mel.” Hunter’s eyes are shining with something that looks remarkably like fear, and Mel looks down at her lap, feeling properly chastised. 

“I’m sorry,” she says softly. 

“Jesus, Mel, I -” Hunter huffs out a breath. “Don’t do that to me, yeah?” He looks at her with those puppy-dog eyes, and Mel can’t help but nod. She didn’t intend to get shot, obviously, but brushing it off had been the wrong way to go about things. 

“Do you want to sit?” Mel asks, scooting over in the bed. Hunter nods, toeing off his shoes before climbing into bed with her. Somewhere along the way Phil had made a quiet exit from the room, and Mel’s glad for it and the alone time she now gets with Hunter.

“The nurses were saying the man you came in with was your boyfriend,” Hunter pouts as Mel situates herself to lay her head against his shoulder. “He’s not your boyfriend, is he?”

Mel snorts. “You’re my boyfriend, stupid. I don’t think I can handle two.”

“I dunno, having two girlfriends is pretty great,” Hunter says, tilting his head so he can slip a quick kiss in. 

“I’m sure you’ll think that even more when you realize that there’s still someone to give you a handjob when I have a bum arm,” Mel teases. 

“Handjobs are the least of my worries, sweetheart,” he tells her. He presses his lips together, and frown lines appear on his face. 

“I’ll be okay, Hunter.” He doesn’t look convinced. “Lance, I  _ promise _ .” Using his forename gets his attention, and Mel meets his gaze with determined eyes. “I know you care about more than just the sex, okay? I know. But using sex as a defense mechanism is kind of my modus operandi, in case you haven’t noticed.”

“Oh, I have,” Hunter mutters. 

“It’s just scary,” she murmurs as she pillows her head against his shoulder again. “And I’m stressed out and I…” Mel sighs. She doesn’t know what she’s talking about anymore - being shot, or her relationship with Hunter and Bobbi, or both. She has noticed, though, that the rate of her heart monitor has gone down significantly since Hunter’s arrived. She was more anxious than she thought, probably, and his presence is a soothing one. 

“I know, Mel.” He kisses her temple. “But I’m afraid I only know of one sure-fire way to destress, and it won’t fly here.”

Mel’s breath catches in her throat at the suggestion. “Why not? The door’s closed.”

“The heart monitor, for one thing,” Hunter says. “And Bobbi said she’s going to leave the studio, and -”

“And Bobbi has never seen either of us naked before, I totally forgot!” Mel finishes, hitting her forehead dramatically. “You’re right, Hunter, we can’t do anything naughty if Bobbi’s going to be here.”

“You know, sassing the person you want to finger you in your hospital bed is generally not the way to get what you want,” Hunter informs her crisply.

“Come on, Hunter,” Mel all but whines. “You can’t just suggest that and not follow through with it! You know how easily I get wet.”

She thinks it’s the last sentence that cinches it for her. Mel kind of hates herself for using a guilt trip, but the ease of winding her up has become so much of a joke between her and Bobbi and Hunter that she might as well use it to her advantage every once in a while.

Hunter’s hand slides under the blankets, tracing the outline of Mel’s quadriceps muscle through her hospital down before slipping under the hem. “You’re telling Bobbi about this when she gets here,” he growls. 

“I will,” Melinda promises. “I’ll tell her anything you wa- oh, just like that.” Hunter’s first two fingers slide into her easily. The heart rate monitor beeps louder and more insistently, and Hunter immediately withdraws his fingers.

“Control yourself, Mel,” he mutters. “I’m not going to get kicked out of the hospital for this.”

Melinda takes a deep breath, trying to steady herself. She controls her heart rate all the time -  when she’s doing tai chi, when she’s in an intense situation at work, and just about every other time she needs to be calm. She knows how to do it, and it shouldn’t be any different now.

“Good girl,” Hunter praises as the heart monitor slows back down to its previous languid pace. “Tell me if I need to go slower, okay?” He whispers, kissing her neck softly. Mel nods, releasing a breath as Hunter’s fingers once again enter her.

“I can’t believe you still have a libido after being shot,” Hunter murmurs to her as he begins pumping his fingers. “Did they not hop you up on painkillers?”

“No,” Mel answers breathily. “I asked them not to. Don’t like the way it feels,” she explains. Hunter nods. 

“Pinch your nipple for me,” Hunter says. “Over the gown.” Melinda obeys, arching up into her own touch as she rolls her nipple in between her thumb and forefinger. The paper-thin gown barely dulls the sensation, and she reaches across her chest to show her other nipple the same attention.

“That’s it, Mel,” he praises throatily. “Do you want another finger?”

“Please,” she replies. She squeezes her eyes shut tightly as he adds the third finger, trying to keep her heart from pounding too hard. Her clit is pulsing, but Mel is a little afraid of what’ll happen if Hunter touches it. He seems to share the same fear, carefully avoiding it as he moves his fingers. He’s familiar with her now, with how to get her higher faster, and Mel feels like she’s holding back the ocean as she tries to force her heart to continue at its normal pace. 

“Touch your nipples again,” Hunter commands. Melinda does as he asks, dragging a harsh breath out of her throat. “I know it feels good, sweetheart,” Hunter whispers in her ear. “You’re doing so well for me, though. Nobody’s going to know how good I make you feel.”

Mel nods, squirming as Hunter’s tempo continues to increase. She tries not to think about how different this is from the time Bobbi had insisted she scream Hunter’s name, because if she could, Mel would. Instead she has to settle on a moan she muffles in his shoulder. 

The door opens, and they both freeze. 

It’s Bobbi.

She, like Hunter, immediately makes a beeline for Mel’s bed, apparently oblivious to their compromised position… until she gets closer and notices the way they’re both looking guiltily at her, and the location of Hunter’s hand. 

“You’re seriously doing that  _ now _ ?” Bobbi asks, glancing over her shoulder to make sure no one followed her into the room. They’re all clear. 

“I made him,” Melinda says, not at all apologetic. “I just need to relieve some tension!” She insists at Bobbi’s death glare. 

“But we can’t get caught,” Hunter adds unnecessarily. 

“The easiest way not to get caught would be to do it fast and dirty,” Bobbi argues. “I’m guessing that’s not what you’re doing, though.”

Hunter sighs, and that’s enough of an answer for Bobbi. 

“Don’t worry Mel,” Bobbi says, kneeling at her bedside. “I’ll help him.” Bobbi slides her hand underneath the covers as well, and Mel sighs happily as another set of familiar fingers begins stroking at her.

“Don’t touch my clit,” Mel murmurs to Bobbi. “I don’t know what’ll happen.”

Bobbi raises her eyebrow. “Probably the same thing that always happens, dear.”

“I mean to the heart monitor,” Mel clarifies. She has to take a pause as Hunter and Bobbi’s fingers both dip into her, Hunter’s already slick and Bobbi’s quickly becoming soaked with arousal. 

“I never thought you’d be afraid of something like that, Mel,” Bobbi says with a smile. 

“That a challenge, Morse?” Melinda asks. 

“Definitely,” Bobbi smirks. “Let us touch your clit, you coward.”

“Fine,” Mel says, never one to resist a challenge, even one as torturous as this. “Touch it.”

Her entire body seizes when Bobbi does just as she says, tapping her forefinger against Mel’s clit. A second before Mel is going to start laughing at how ridiculous the taunting was for  _ that _ , Bobbi presses her thumb against Mel’s clit and holds it there. And holds it there. Hunter’s fingers are insistent as they plunge in and out of her, and Mel gives up on holding her heart rate down, panting through the waves of sensation that are washing over her. 

Bobbi’s thumb releases, and Hunter’s fingers slow. “You assholes,” Mel whimpers. “Jesus, what happened to quick and dirty?” She doesn’t want to get caught!

“It’s no fun if we don’t get to play at least a little,” Bobbi pouts. 

“Besides, Mel, we like… surprising you,” Hunter says with a knowing smile. 

So that’s their game. They’re going to try to make her cum on accident. 

She does not get to think about that anymore, because Bobbi’s fingers are back on her clit, this time rolling it around gently. Hunter spreads his fingers slightly, putting pressure on different points of her insides, and Mel gasps at the sensation. 

“Please,” she tries to beg without getting too loud. 

“No,” Bobbi answers. 

“I bet if you sucked on her clit she’d be gone,” Hunter tells Bobbi. “We don’t have long before someone notices.” Mel’s heart rate is much, much faster than before.

“Time to ditch the plan, I guess. And it was such a good one,” Bobbi sighs. A moment later her head is ducking under the blankets. A wet line travels up Mel’s inner thigh, and then…

“Yes yes yes,” she pants as Bobbi laps at her folds. So close. So close. Bobbi latches on to Mel’s clit, and Hunter’s prediction comes true as she drowns in orgasmic bliss.

They all wait in tense silence for a moment for a doctor or nurse to come rushing in because of the spike in Mel’s heart rate, but no one appears. Hunter withdraws his fingers from under the blanket, still glistening with her juices. 

Bobbi’s not much better, when she comes out from under the blanket. Her hand isn’t as wet as Hunter’s, but it’s far from dry. 

Naturally, Bobbi decides to talk about something entirely different. “I heard the nurses talking about how you came in with your boyfriend. But Hunter wasn’t with you when you came in.”

Those stupid nurses. “He wasn’t my boyfriend!” Mel insists. “What is with you two? Hunter is my only boyfriend, and you’re my only girlfriend, and I love you idiots too much to go looking for someone else!”

Ah, fuck. Mel hadn’t meant to say the l-word, and her eyes widen when the gravity of what she did hits her.

“Well it’s about damn time!” Hunter huffs, breaking the silence.

“What?” Mel squawks before she can help herself. “You - you  _ love _ me?”

“Are you actually that oblivious?” Bobbi asks. “One-night stands don’t normally get upgraded to girlfriends unless there’s feelings there, Mel.”

“I told you I had a type,” Hunter said with a shrug. “We were just waiting, because, you know…” he waves his hand around. “You and emotions aren’t always the best mix.” Hunter stops talking suddenly, staring at his own hand. “I can’t believe we’re having this conversation when my hand is still wet.”

Bobbi laughs at his look of confused horror. “You’re really not paying attention if you thought this conversation wouldn’t happen in close proximity to sex, honey.”

“Everything in this relationship happens in close proximity to sex,” Hunter grumbles. 

“Yes, that’s kind of the point,” Bobbi answers with a laugh. “But I’m kind of hoping now we will all freely admit it is sex with feelings.”

“Ew, feelings,” Mel mutters. Hunter chuckles at her, kissing her cheek gently. Despite her proclaimed dislike of emotions, Mel can’t help but feel a pleasant hum beneath her skin at the contact. 

“Hush, you,” Bobbi shakes her head fondly. “You love us. No take-backsies.”

“I really do,” Mel agrees. 

She’s finally willing to admit her relationship with Bobbi and Hunter is not so casual anymore. Maybe it was never meant to be, though - maybe they had all been kidding themselves after their first night together - or maybe not. 

None of that matters anymore, because Melinda May is in love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done! It's over! Thank God! This is by far my longest kink bingo fic, and I'd like to extend a special thank you to [agentmmayy](https://agentmmayy.tumblr.com/), without whom this story would have died long ago. Feel free to hit me up on [tumblr](https://huntxngbxrd.tumblr.com), and look out for the sequel to _A Casual Affair_ later this month!


End file.
